homebrew_my_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Dvati (Revisited)
The original Dvati Race is pulled from D&D 3.5e. This revised version is meant to smooth over some common complaints and griefs that came with playing as this Race, which means some information will be taken from the original source. [1] [2] Please be mindful that this revision has not been thoroughly tested, so some aspects or mechanics are yet to be properly balanced. Dvati Race Details The Dvati are actually a subrace, applicable to any race capable of reproduction. The Dvati are an odd race, at first glance, one would think that they're a pair of human twins, being that they look and act exactly like humans, but in actuality they're one person with two bodies. The Dvati are almost always born with two bodies, but some have been born with up to four bodies but that is a rare occurrence. the bodies of a dvati are always identical unless the bodies are different genders, and even then the differences are miniscule. the dvati who become adventurers don't have a common reason to do so, like humans every dvati has their own reason for doing so. Dvati Traits A Dvati has the following traits: Ability Score Increase. You gain proficiency in one skill of your choice. Two ability scores of your choice increase by 1, or one ability score increases by 2. Age. Dvati mature at the same rate as others of their race, but tend to live up to twice as long. Alignment. ''The Dvati tend toward Neutral alignments, due to the duality of their natures allowing them to see from all sides. ''Size''.' Your size follows others of your race. 'Speed.' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. 'Languages.' You can speak, read, and write Common, 'Dvati', and one extra language. Dvati siblings are so close, they often form their own language to communicate as children, which often consists of mannerisms or hand motions. '''Sibling Telepathy. Dvati twins may speak to each other at will using telepathy at any distance, and as long as they are on the same plane. Due to their deep bond, both twins can sense when the other is harmed in any way through their telepathy link. That said, spells, conditions, and feats that apply to the the spirit or mind, such as Inspiration or Madness, affect both twins, however physical attacks only hit the body targeted. Mental Fortitude. You have advantage on saving throws involving Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. Each twin rolls one die, and as long as one twin succeeds, both succeed. This feat is null if one twin dies. Mechanics Health. Dvati tend to be quite fragile when it comes to health, due to their Hit Points being divided equally between them. When rolling Hit Dice to determine the additional health gained from leveling up, the total Hit Points gained is also shared equally afting rounding up to the closest even number. The number of Hit Dice available in a day to heal during a short rest is also shared, however the Hit Points regained are not. Temporary Hit Points are not shared, unless both bodies are specifically targeted by the effect. Ability Scores. Your Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution ability scores are separate, per twin, and must be rolled and tracked as so. Movement. Each twin has their own movement of 30 ft. Actions. During combat, the twins share initiative and have only 1 action and 1 bonus action that can be split between them. Saving Throws. Physical damage and ailments, such as poisoning and bludgeoning, require normal saving throws from the physical body being targeted. Any saving throws involving Intelligence, Wisdom or Charisma must be made by both twins. Even if only one twin succeeds, it counts as them both succeeding. If one twin has died, a saving throw is made like any other character. Experience. In a sense, Dvati twins have seperate minds that simply overlap within a mutual space, thus their experience, much like their personalities, are tracked separately. Intelligence related experience, such as studying a language or object, is equally earned by both twins, whereas physical experience, such as killing blows, training and major story-related decisions, are all tracked separately. Equipment. Each physical body must be protected from physical and conditional ailments, such as bludgeoning, poisoning, etc. Therefore, all equipment worn or wielded is separate between the twins. Attunement. Magic items attune to the soul. You are still limited to 3 magically attuned items, but effects from magical items take hold of both twins in an ethereal fashion, no matter which twin is wearing or wielding the item. For example, if one twin wears fire resistant armor, an ethereal form of the armor will appear on the other twin every time its magic properties take effect, the illusion of the armor fading from sight until next time. Short & Long Rests. Dvati twins tend to take turns when long resting. For example, one twin may sleep during a long rest while the other keeps the full watch, without gaining fatigue or exhaustion. However, next time a long rest is taken, the twins will trade places due to each physical body requiring rest. Going more than two nights without sleep will cause fatigue, and yet another will cause 1 level of exhaustion. Alternatively, both Dvati can sleep at the same time, for half the length of a long rest, and still gain the full benefits of sleep. Death. When one Dvati twin dies, the other will suffer a sickness that continues to get progressively worse until they, too, pass from this world. For every 24 hours that pass after the death of a Dvati twin, the living twin will suffer 1 level of exhaustion. Once the living twin reaches 5 levels of Exhaustion, they pass away within a few hours. No amount of food or rest, and no magic outside of divine intervention, may extend or release a twin of their exhaustion or Dvati bond. = Sources: = = Middle Finger of Vecna =